


Galaxy (Tsukkiyama One-shots)

by ZodiacRiver



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Battle Royale AU, Confession, First Crush, First Date, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mafia AU, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-07-29 17:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 20
Words: 7,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7693363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZodiacRiver/pseuds/ZodiacRiver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They look at each other's eyes and see the Galaxy. </p><p>(A bunch of Tsukkiyama one-shots/drabbles!!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cygnus and Phaeton

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Thanks for clicking on my fanfiction. Kudos and comments are highly appreciated. I apologize for any cliche, anyway. But I hope you like these drabbles. Thank you!!!

"Hey, Tsukki."

"Yes, Yamaguchi?

"The stars are beautiful tonight, yeah?"

"Mhmm."

"But you know who's more beautiful?"

"No. Who is it?"

Yamaguchi, who was lying down on the grass, sat up and grinned at Tsukishima. "Yacchan!"

Tsukishima rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

"Sorry, Tsukki." He lied down again, right next to his best friend. "I'm just kidding. I think you're more beautiful."

"Hmph," Tsukishima smirked. He hoped, he _really_ hoped, that Yamaguchi wouldn't his red face, so he changed the subject. "You see that, Yams?" his fingers traced the stars.

Yamaguchi nodded and turned his head to Tsukishima, eyes full of curiosity.

"That constellation is called Cygnus. It has the shape of a swan, see? Do you know the story behind it?"

"No. Do you?"

"Yes. A man named Cygnus turned himself into a swan and gives up his immortality to save his drowning best friend, Phaeton. Seeing his great sacrifice, Zeus turned him into a constellation."

"Wow, that's interesting, Tsukki!" He exclaimed, then paused before saying again, "if I were Phaeton, would you do that for me?"

Tsukishima stayed silent for a while. Would he sacrifice himself for the sake of Yamaguchi? He was selfish and he knew this.

"Yes. Of course I would," his lips formed a small smile.

"Thanks, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima wondered why Yamaguchi has always stayed joyful and collected. But he knew, he knew perfectly well, that his dear friend was secretly hurting inside. There's one thing Yamaguchi is insecure of: his freckles.

"Yamaguchi...I think I find something that is more beautiful than the stars."

"Yes, you!"

"No. These," Tsukishima lifted himself up using his arm, and kissed Yamaguchi on the bridge of his nose.

"Ts—Tsukki!"

"Your freckles, Yamaguchi, they're absolutely beautiful."

"I hate them."

"Don't," Tsukishima traced his finger around Yamaguchi's freckles. "Cygnus."

"Tsukki...," Yamaguchi sobbed a little. "You don't need to sacrifice yourself to make me happy, OK? This is enough."

"I know. But I'll take whatever it takes to make you happy. Trust me."

Tsukishima took another glance at Yamaguchi's tiny freckles. And they looked beautiful under the moonlight.


	2. French Fries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi getting out for French fries.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi exclaimed.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi, I'm reading," Tsukishima replied. He was reading a book about velociraptor. Typical of him, of course, and Yamaguchi was sure he had seen him reading the same exact book for the fourth time now.

"Sorry, Tsukki!" Yamaguchi replied, still in the same cheerful tone. "But I really want French fries right now."

"Then go have it by yourself," Tsukishima said without leaving his eyes from the book.

"No, Tsukki, I want you to come with me. Please!" Yamaguchi buried his head on Tsukishima's neck. He can be clingy and needy when it comes to things like this, and even someone as stoic Tsukishima couldn't resist.

"Okay, fine!" Tsukishima sighed. "Let's go."

Yamaguchi beamed a smile. "You're the best, Tsukki!"

"Mum, I'm taking Yamaguchi for a walk!" Tsukishima said to his mother.

"I'm not a dog, Tsukki," Yamaguchi pouted.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

They walked hand-in-hand. Some people shot them dirty looks, some didn't even notice and some smiled. But either way they were both blushing.

Tsukishima has always loved holding his boyfriend's hand. It's warm and soft, as if it was created to hold his. Sometimes he could feel tiny sparks when their hands hold.

"Here we are," Tsukishima opened the door. A bell clinked. "You take a sit. I'll order."

"Don't forget I like it floppy!"

"I do not forget, Yamaguchi."

Yamaguchi ate, while Tsukishima continued reading. Sometimes he would look up to see Yamaguchi eating happily and licking his oily fingers.

"What?" he asked. Tsukishima quickly looked backs to his book.

"What, Yamaguchi?"

"You were staring at me for two minutes."

"No, I wasn't," Tsukishima shrugged.

"Oh. Alright."

He continued eating until his last bite, when he caught Tsukishima staring again. "What is it, Tsukki? Something's the matter?"

"Nothing, Yamaguchi, could you please shut up for a moment?" He snapped.

"Sorry, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said softly. "Tsukki..."

"What exactly do you want?" He snapped again. Closing his book, he leaned in and grabbed Yamaguchi's face to kiss him hard.

Yamaguchi was surprised, but he didn't back off. The young woman in the counter let out a small gasp.

"Now shut up, won't you?" Tsukishima breathed.

"Tsukki...are velociraptors more important to you?"

"Well...," Tsukishima couldn't even find a right answer for that. "No."

"I love you, Tsukki!"

"You look like a strawberry when you're red like that, you know?"


	3. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angst. Just angst. Nothing more.

"Leave me alone, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said in a serious, yet dangerous and sharp tone. "Just go away from me."

"Tsukki—"

"Don't call me Tsukki," he said again, now sharper than before.

It all happened that day when Yamaguchi said he needed a talk with Tsukishima. When they were alone, Yamaguchi told his boyfriend that he needed to pay more attention to him and to stop being so rude all the time. Well, it appeared that Tsukishima wasn't in a very good mood, so a fight was the result.

"Kei!" Yamaguchi said. "Please, listen to me, I don't want to lose you, you know? Why can't you understand this? Do you, do you even love me, Kei?"

Yamaguchi has never called Tsukishima with his first name. Not before this. 

"No. No, I don't." was the only think Tsukishima said before turned his back and reached for the doorknob.

Before he could turn it, Yamaguchi shouted, "Tsukki!"

He wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's waist. "Don't go!"

"What the hell are you doing, Yamaguchi? Let go of me!" Tsukishima tried to yank Yamaguchi's hands.

"Tsukki!" Yamaguchi's voice started to quiver.

"I said don't call me that!"

"I'm sorry...I know you love me well although you don't give me enough attention and although you snap at me sometimes. I was just scared that you would leave," Yamaguchi sobbed loudly. "Please take your time for everything, but don't leave me...,"

"Don't be a crybaby, Yamaguchi, leave me alone!" Tsukishima started to shout.

"I won't, Tsukki. I won't. I love you more than you think I do..."

"Yamaguchi! Let go of me!"

"The French fries you treated me...they were so good..."

Tsukishima didn't say anything. He felt incredibly guilty. Who is he to say that he doesn't love him? He loves him deeply. He knows this. He cares about him. A lot.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima spun around, facing him. He wiped Yamaguchi's tears with his thumbs. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be yelling like that."

"It's not your fault, Tsukki, don't apologize!" Yamaguchi cried, burying his face of Tsukishima's chest.

"I love you. I didn't mean to say that I didn't. I'm so sorry. I—I'll treat your fries again. I promise."

"Really, Tsukki?"

"Of course," he stroked his hair. Gently, he kissed the top of his head. Yamaguchi's hair smelled like apple.

"Thanks, Tsukki...please stay with me..."

"Always, Yamaguchi. Always."


	4. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Warning: extreme angst) Yamaguchi wants Tsukishima to kill him.

Tsukishima couldn't believe what he heard.

"I'm a monster, Tsukki," Yamaguchi whispered. "I betrayed you for my own sake."

"I see," Tsukishima replied shortly. He couldn't even breathe, let alone talking.

"So kill me."

"Never."

"Kill me, Tsukishima!" Yamaguchi shouted. "I betrayed you, the whole Karasuno agency, all for my ego. I'm a selfish person. I'm a beast. I don't deserve any heartbeat anymore. Kill me!"

"Never, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima smiled guiltily. Deep inside he loved the man, and even deeper inside he wanted to end him.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi pleaded. "We have been friends for years. We've always been together. You're the person I care about the most."

"I know that," Tsukishima said. "That's why I won't kill you."

"I remember when you defended me from those bullies, Tsukki! You couldn't have done that, but you did," Yamaguchi chuckled a bit. "You couldn't have killed me, but you should."

Tsukishima shook his head. "Why should I? We could still make up. I'm sure everyone wants to forgive you."

"No," Yamaguchi walked towards Tsukishima and pulled the gun from his pocket, then wrapped it around Tsukishima's fingers. "Do it."

"Yam—"

"Do it, Tsukki! Please. I'm begging you."

"Yamaguchi, don't make me do this!" Tsukishima cried.

"Please, Tsukki. Please."

And with that, Tsukishima pulled the trigger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry


	5. Cuddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi cuddling on the couch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As an apology for y'all...about the last chapter. So here's some fluff!

"Tsukki~" Yamaguchi whimpered.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Tsukki!"

"Okay, okay, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima wrapped his arms around Yamaguchi, who was sitting in between his legs.

Tsukishima gently kissed Yamaguchi's neck. Every single kisses were soft and delicate. He brought his hand up to Yamaguchi's hair and stroked it, occasionally twirling a strand of hair.

"Tsukki...urmhhh," Yamaguchi muttered. "I love you...Tsukki..."

"Love you to, Yams," Tsukishima looked up to kiss him. It was a just a small kiss. Yamaguchi's lips were cold, but somehow his kiss was very warm...

Yamaguchi nuzzled his face in Tsukishima's neck. Tsukishima smelled like soap, and Yamaguchi loves every single inch of his skin.

"I love it when you're not salty, Tsukki," Yamaguchi giggled.

"So you don't love it when I am?"

"False. I still love it, though!"

Tsukishima smirked and kissed Yamaguchi on the cheek. "Damn it, I love you so much."

"Do you mean it, Tsukki?"

"With all my heart, Yamaguchi."

"Oh, then I love you just the same, Tsukki!"

"You're always cute when you say that, you know," he kissed Yamaguchi again. This time a little bit rougher. But Yamaguchi never refused.

"Nn, Tsukki..." Yamaguchi murmured. Then his head lolled down Tsukishima's shoulders. His eyes closed, his lips formed a tiny smile.

Tsukishima smiled too. He felt grateful. Grateful for Yamaguchi and his life. Slowly, he placed his head on top of Yamaguchi's, and they were there, sleeping together on the couch.


	6. Marry me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the chapter title is obvious?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt I got from tumblr!

Yamaguchi sat on the bench. He sighed. He was tired. He was old now. He was no longer a teenager. In fact, Yamaguchi was now 24.

His best friend, Tsukishima Kei, went to a university outside Japan. Yamaguchi remembered when Tsukishima told him that. He cried for days.

And today, Tsukishima asked to meet him. It was the first time in three years. The last time it was on a high-school reunion.

Yamaguchi put his hands inside his pocket. It was 5 in the evening. The wind blew harshly. It was supposed to be a beautiful day, but it was just another exhausting yet ordinary day for Yamaguchi; except he was going to meet his best friend again.

"Yamaguchi," he looked up to the familiar voice. The voice he had longed to hear for years.

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi stood up and beamed a bright smile. He never forgot the name he would refer Tsukishima to.

"I miss ya, buddy," Tsukishima pulled him into a quick hug.

"I miss you too, Tsukki! How have you been doing?"

"Just okay, as usual. Let's sit."

They talked for about fifteen minutes. Laughing and chuckling. Until Yamaguchi's hand found Tsukishima's.

It was silence. Maybe a little bit awkward.

"Yamaguchi...," Tsukishima leaned in. Their noses touch, and their lips just inches away.

"Tsukki. I, uh," he gulped, not knowing what to do or say.

Tsukishima pressed a soft kiss on his lips. The first time he has ever kissed someone. And he never thought it would be Yamaguchi. He nibbled on his bottom lip slowly.

When he pulled away, Yamaguchi was red as a rose.

"I...actually, I need to say a thing or two to you," Tsukishima cleared his throat. "I know we've never been in a relationship before, but I love you. I truly do."

"I...I do too...Tsukki..."

"You're my best friend, my teammate, my everything. So..I...," he took a deep breath.

"Yes?"

"Marry me?"


	7. Crush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has a crush on Yamaguchi, but he was too shy to admit..

"Tsukki! Let's head home together!" Yamaguchi said after volleyball practice.

"Alright. Let's," Tsukishima shrugged. He was never enthusiastic about going home together, but he could never refuse.

They walked in silence, until Yamaguchi broke it with a question. "Tsukki, do you like anyone?"

"Like?"

"Yeah, like as in...you know...a crush!"

Tsukishima thought about that for a while. Like, as in a crush? He's got no time for crush and love. He's still got school and volleyball, so there's no time to have a crush on someone. He wanted this to be true, but he couldn't betray his own feelings and lie to himself. In truth, he's got a crush on his best friend, Yamaguchi.

"You can say so," Tsukishima didn't feel like lying.

"Aww, who's the lucky one?" Yamaguchi let out a small laugh. "Tell me, Tsukki, I'm your best friend!"

"It's a secret, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima replied coldly. There's no way he could tell him his feelings.

"Ooh, Tsukki's being shy!" Yamaguchi teased. "Ah, that's my turn. See you tomorrow. Tell me, won't you, Tsukki?"

"Uh. See you."

— the next day —

"So who's it, Tsukki?" Yamaguchi asked while walking home.

"Shut up, Yamaguchi. I already said no," Tsukishima replied.

"Um...just give me the clues, then!"

Tsukishima looked up at Yamaguchi. He never looked cuter than before. His freckles, his dark hair, his large eyes, his nose, everything. He wanted to tell him, he really wanted to, but he wasn't brave enough...

"Fine," Tsukishima sighed. "First, he plays volleyball."

"Oh! So it's someone from the team!"

"Yes, getting easier for you, isn't it? He is pretty tall, too," Tsukishima closed his eyes for a moment. "He skin is a little tanned, his hair and eyes are dark, and he's freckled."

"Wait!Tsukki, I'm the only one in the team who's freckled," Yamaguchi whispered.

"Of course."

"Tsukki..."

"It's you, Yamaguchi, get it now?" He snapped. His thoughts were that Yamaguchi wouldn't like him back. He even felt regretful for confessing.

"Really, Tsukki? I like you too, you know!" Yamaguchi threw his arms around him. "I'm so grateful."

"Well..." Tsukishima hugged him back awkwardly. "I'm...I'm also grateful."

"Can you do me a favor, Tsukki?"

"Sure, anything."

"Kiss me!"

"What?" Tsukishima was thunderstruck. He froze. His hands, still on Yamaguchi's back, were cold.

"Um...I mean, now that we like each other...it's okay right?"

"Right. Of course," Tsukki bowed down and their lips met.

Their faces were very red. Yamaguchi buried his hot face on Tsukishima's shoulders.

"Tsukki..."

"Hmm?"

"We're in the middle of the alley...you know..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The amount of Yamaguchi saying 'Tsukki' in my drabbles are uncountable.


	8. Past tense

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He painfully changed everything to past tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to say that it's more than okay to comment down prompts or word starters and I'll gratefully write the full drabble for it! Thank you so much!!!
> 
> anyway..I'm so sorry I suck at poetry :c

It was beautiful a month ago.  
It was beautiful a week ago.  
Hell, it was beautiful even yesterday.  
But why did it happen so quickly?  
When did 'is' become 'was'?  
They held hands,  
they kissed,  
they hugged,  
they smiled,  
and they ended.

Yamaguchi remembers well the time Tsukishima confessed to him,  
the time when they kissed for the very first time,  
the beautiful moment when his lover comforted his fragile heart,  
and of course, he could never forget the sparks on his palm when they held hands.

The memory of treating Yamaguchi french fries is still fresh in Tsukishima's mind,  
or the memory when they baked strawberry shortcake together, oh how messy the kitchen was.  
Though painful, Tsukishima smiles at the thought. 

Everything was so vivid inside their heads.  
How could something so beautiful hurts so much in a second?  
How could a flower wither so fast that you don't even have a chance to blink?  
Smile, because it happened, they said.  
But how could you smile,  
if what had happened couldn't happen again?  
They wanted the pretty memories to come back in real life,  
not in a world they know they wouldn't be able to enter.

Held.  
Kissed.  
Hugged.  
Smiled.  
Comforted.  
Baked.  
Past tense.  
Everything happened in the past,  
it could not happen in the present,  
nor in the future.


	9. Carnival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima and Yamaguchi went to the carnival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will not be able to update as much as in the weekends, because I'm quite busy with school! 
> 
> My writing gets sloppier and sloppier each day, I'm so sorry :c

"Tsukki! Do you want to go to the carnival with me?"

"There's a carnival?" Tsukishima asked back, adjusting his glasses.

"Yes! Please? It's not fun to go there all alone by myself," Yamaguchi pleaded.

"Alright. Fine. When?"

"Right now!"

Tsukishima tilted his head. "Yamaguchi, are you serious?"

"It's five in the evening. A perfect time to go to the carnival. At six we can see the sunset up from the Ferris Wheel!" he replied joyfully. "Please, Tsukki?"

"That's..." Tsukishima wanted to say romantic, but he stopped. "Okay. Let's go."

The carnival, as expected, was crowded. They had to wait in very long queues for a single ride. But Tsukishima is an impatient person, so he suggested to eat in the cafe first before taking any rides. Yamaguchi agreed.

"Tsukki, would you buy me a cotton candy?"

"Are you kidding, Yamaguchi? You're not five," Tsukishima let out a mocking laugh.

"Oh...okay, then." They were silent for a moment, until Tsukishima sighed.

"What color do you want, Yamaguchi?"

"Huh?"

"What color do you want?"

"Um...blue is fine!"

Tsukishima went to the cotton candy station and came back with a blue one. Yamaguchi's eyes were large as marbles.

"Thank you, Tsukki! I love you!"

"Ssh, Yamaguchi, we're in public."

"Tsukki, look up from your phone," Yamaguchi grinned. Tsukishima did as said, and with a handful of cotton candy, Yamaguchi pressed his palm to Tsukishima's lips. "Have some, Tsukki!"

"Ya—" as Tsukishima opened his mouth, Yamaguchi put in the cotton candy and giggled.

"Yamaguchi, I told you we're in public," Tsukishima warned.

"I know, Tsukki. So what?"

"So don't embarrass us."

"That's mean!"

Tsukishima said nothing but rolled his eyes.

"Tsukki..." Yamaguchi leaned and kissed Tsukishima on the corner of his lips. "There's a candy."

Tsukishima blushed madly. "You could've just told me. No need to do that."

"But I want to kiss you!"

"Not in public."

After eating, they walked around the place, but it didn't get less crowded. Especially the Ferris Wheel, the queue was getting longer.

"Yamaguchi, it will probably take us more than an hour with that line," Tsukishima said. "Forget it. Let's go home."

"But, Tsukki! I want to ride the Ferris Wheel with you," Yamaguchi pouted.

"I know, but there's nothing I could do about it."

Yamaguchi looked sad.

"We'll wait for an hour, okay?" Tsukishima placed a small kiss on his cheek.

"You said not in public, Tsukki..."

"I don't care, Yamaguchi. I just want to see you happy. Do you want more cotton candy?"

"No...but I want fries..."

Time passed, and it was getting darker.

"Tsukki, let's go..." Yamaguchi took his hand and brought him to the Ferris Wheel. It was now just the two of them.

"It's great up here, isn't it, Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima smiled. He held his hand gently.

"It is, Tsukki. Look! Fireworks," Yamaguchi pointed to the colorful fireworks.

Tsukishima put his hand around Yamaguchi's shoulders. He sweetly kissed his boyfriend on the lips, then on the forehead. "I love you, Yams."


	10. Lotus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima found the most beautiful lotus he's ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some AU that I thought of ^^

It was a long time ago. Back then where everything was traditional, back then where legends still exist. Tsukishima Kei was an orphan, living alone with his grandmother. Every single day that passed was always an ordinary day for him. Going to school, help his grandmother with chores, then go straight to bed at night. He's got no friends.

Some students from the academy told him to get himself a fiancee before he was too old. But Tsukishima would just shrug. He's got no such interest.

"Tsukishima-san, do you know the urban legend in our village?" a student asked. "If you're lucky enough to find a beautiful, magical lotus, it will turn to a pretty woman at full moon on land."

"That is just a legend," was all he replied.

His life was normal, and he didn't think much about marriage or anything, until his grandmother paired him up with a random woman.

"Kei, you're old enough to get married. You won't regret taking Yuki-san as your wife," she said.

"But, grandmother, I am not yet ready to marry," Tsukishima argued.

"Your dear grandmother longs for a grandchild."

"I know. But not now. I'm still studying."

"You'll graduate from the academy soon."

Tsukishima sighed. "I don't even know who Yuki-san is.

Yuki was a fair woman, but with a bitter personality. Not sarcastic and quiet like Tsukishima, but more to annoying and quick-to-anger.

"Grandmother, I can not marry that woman. She's not a good person. She only acts up in front of you," Tsukishima protested. "I won't take her as my wife."

"Kei, my dear, the wedding has been arranged."

"Arranged! When?"

"It is due next week."

Tsukishima didn't think twice. The day before the wedding, he ran away from home, to deep in the woods. He was very exhausted and thirsty. He found a pond with big koi fishes swimming and lotus flowers floating. He drank, but his eyes caught a rare sight. Of all the lotuses, he saw the most beautiful one. It was beautifully shaped, perfect pink and large.

"I shall keep you." Tsukishima picked up the lotus and put it inside his sling bag.

At night when he slept, he woke up all of the sudden. He saw the moon was in full circle and silver up above. He remembered what his mate from the academy said about a lotus and full moon. Quickly, he checked his bag to find that the lotus has disappeared. He looked around, and he saw someone in a kimono sleeping next to him.

But it wasn't a woman. It was a man.

His skin was clean and sparkling under the moonlight. The tone was darker than people in their village, and the man has got freckles around his nose. His hair was dark, and his nose was small. He was tall and slim. And he looked beautiful, indeed.

Tsukishima didn't bother. He continued sleeping, although feeling uneasy with someone next to him. When he woke up the next morning, the young man was still there.

"Um, excuse me," Tsukishima shook his shoulders. "Who are you?"

The young man's eyes fluttered open. He looked up and smiled. "My name is Yamaguchi Tadashi."

"Yes, Yamaguchi, where are you from?"

"I...that lotus you brought. Thank you for picking me up. It feels much greater in human form."

"Are...you a god?"

Yamaguchi laughed. It was a sweet laugh, and Tsukishima even felt his cheeks warming up a little. "A god? Why, no. I came from a flower, as you see. I came from the moonlight."

"Oh." Tsukishima was speechless.

"What is your name?"

"I'm...my name is Tsukishima Kei."

"Tsukishima. That's a nice name."

"Thanks...well, a friend once told me that the lotus is supposed to turn into a woman," Tsukishima said. "Wait, sorry. I'm not supposed to say that."

"Not always a woman, Tsukki-san. The lotus takes the form of your soulmate."

"But...but there's no way you're my soulmate, is there? You came from a flower," Tsukishima stopped.

 

"Who says there is no way?" Yamaguchi stroked Tsukishima on the cheek and gave him a small peck on the nose.

Tsukishima smiled and held his hand. "You're quite right, I should think."

"Is that so, Tsukki-san?"

"Tsukki?"

"It means moon, doesn't it? I come from the moonlight, you know. Do you mind if I call you that?"

"No, of course not," Tsukishima blushed.

"Let's go to your village, together," Yamaguchi said, grinning.

"We couldn't get married, you see," Tsukishima looked down. "They won't approve."

"I see..." Yamaguchi whispered. "There's a cabin nearby. We could live together. Did you escape home, Tsukki-san?"

"I...I did. I need a place to shelter, after all."

"Then let's go," Yamaguchi grabbed Tsukishima's hand and helped him up. Without warning, Yamaguchi stood on his tiptoes and kissed Tsukishima on the cheek. "My soulmate."


	11. Scars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima noticed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING: SELF HARM. Please skip this cheater if you're triggered by self harm:)

Tsukishima has always noticed. He has always noticed that Yamaguchi had scars on his wrists.

Some of them are new. Some of them are fading. But either way, Tsukishima was worried. Of course, Yamaguchi had stayed as usual in front of him. Not showing any kinds of clues that he has been hurting himself.

Tsukishima had an idea. He invited Yamaguchi to stay in house for a day or so.

"This is so sudden, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said. "Something matters?"

"No. We've done this a lot of times. Just come at six."

Yamaguchi came, and after dinner, Tsukishima suggested to watch Jurassic World.

"Tsukki, we've watched Jurassic World for three times now," Yamaguchi pouted. "Can we watch something else?"

"Something else, like what?"

"The Notebook?"

"The Notebook? Really, Yamaguchi?"

"Pretty please, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima didn't want to upset his best friend. Not in this state. Not in any states. So he agreed.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima turned the TV off when the movie rolled into credits. "Actually, there's something I need to say to you."

"Yes, Tsukki?"

Tsukishima tried to roll up Yamaguchi's sleeves. But Yamaguchi pulled his hand away. "Tsukki!"

"Yamaguchi, I know what you've been doing," Tsukishima said sadly.

"I haven't been doing anything."

"You're a bad liar, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima softly pulled his sleeves up. This time Yamaguchi didn't pull away. With his thumb, Tsukishima brushed the scars.

"Tsukki...I'm so sorry..." Yamaguchi started to sob.

"There's nothing to apologize for," Tsukishima brought Yamaguchi's wrist to his lips. "Why did you do this?"

Yamaguchi shook his head.

Tsukishima hugged him. His body was warm and gentle pressed to Yamaguchi's. Slowly, he kissed his shoulder. He laced his fingers around a strand of Yamaguchi's hair.

"Tsukki...I don't want to worry you..."

"It's fine, Yamaguchi, just tell me what's wrong," Tsukishima cupped his best friend's cheeks. "Please."

"I'm just tired, Tsukki," Yamaguchi sobbed.

Tsukishima held him close. "Yamaguchi...could you promise me you'll stop?"

"Tsukki...I...I can't promise you."

"At least try?"

"I will try," Yamaguchi sighed.

"You're worth more than you think, Yamaguchi."


	12. Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yamaguchi had a nightmare.

Yamaguchi woke up, startled. He let out a fearful scream. His eyes were full of tears, and his whole body was shaking.

Tsukishima's eyes fluttered open. Everything was blurry without his glasses on. He heard sobs coming from beside him. He got over the initial surprise, and remembered quickly that Yamaguchi was staying overnight in his house.

"Yamaguchi?"

"Tsukki?" Yamaguchi whispered, his voice small and shaking. His shivering body was drenched in sweat.

"I'm here," Tsukishima whispered back. "Nightmare?"

"Tsukki...I'm so scared," Yamaguchi sobbed loudly. "You—you were there. You were there in the building—fire. I tried to scream your name but you—Tsukki, I'm so scared! Please don't die, Tsukki!"

Tsukishima could almost feel his heart climbing up his throat.

"I'm...I'm not going to die, Yamaguchi. It's just a dream, alright?" Tsukishima hugged him tightly, trying to comfort his best friend. "It's okay now."

"But it was so real...I'm so scared of losing you."

"I know, Yamaguchi, but I'm here with you now. Do not worry," Tsukishima stroked his hair. "Do you want me to hold you while you sleep?"

Yamaguchi nodded. "If that's okay," He slowly reached for Tsukishima's cheeks and kissed him. Tsukishima wanted to jump back, he wanted to slap Yamaguchi, or maybe he wanted to cry along, but instead he kissed back.

"I love you, Tsukki," Yamaguchi was now able to smile.

Tsukishima was speechless. "Yamaguchi...did you really have a nightmare?"

"No, Tsukki, I did it so I am able to kiss you!"

And that's why Tsukishima didn't talk to Yamaguchi for a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can send me prompts on my Tumblr tutti-furuta :)


	13. In Love (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mood music: Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk.

Yamaguchi has never fallen in love before.

He has never known what does it feel like to be in love. He has only heard. Some say it's a pleasant feeling. Some say it hurts. For Yamaguchi himself, it's a mixture of the two.

It took him four years to realize that he was in love with Tsukishima Kei.

He doesn't only love the boy, but every single details of him. The way Tsukishima puts his headphone around his neck, his obsession over dinosaurs and strawberry shortcake, even every single time he told Yamaguchi to shut up.

Yamaguchi feels shivers when he is around his best friend. His neck feels warm when they stand next to each other. He's always wanted to hug him, or give him a kiss, or simply hold hands. He wants to be able to tell Tsukishima that he loves him dearly.

But he knows he can't.

That's why being in love is being in pain too. His lukewarm feelings towards Tsukishima is still blurry. Is it really love, or is it just a crush? Sometimes Yamaguchi stays awake until 2 a.m thinking about this.

The worst part is that he knows he's just another ordinary boy that Tsukishima would never love back. Not as something more than friends. He knows this very well. The cool, collected and sarcastic, yet charming and intelligent Tsukishima Kei. In what way or another could he love Yamaguchi romantically?

Yamaguchi doesn't even know if Tsukishima likes girls or boys, or both. It drives him crazy. He loves him, he cares so much about him, and he wants him to know this.

He loves Tsukishima—his rudeness and all. His flaws and imperfections and all.

The feelings throb through his chest and mind. He wants to tell Tsukishima about it, but what could possibly happen? Will Tsukishima give his feelings back? Or even worse...distance himself from Yamaguchi?

"Oi, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima places his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. He quickly feels shiver down his spine. "Is your mind out of the blue?"

"Y-yes. Sorry."

Tsukishima smiled. Yamaguchi was almost breathless. His smile that is not sarcastic. Only few people has seen it.

Being in love is a complex feeling, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to send me prompts on tutti-furuta.tumblr.com :)


	14. Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle Royale AU because Battle Royale hits me. (This one will be really, really short) In case you don't know what Battle Royale is, it's some kind of Hunger Games, but more original (since it existed long before THG) and the participants are school students.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually inspired by a Battle Royale AU fanart on Tumblr but now I can't find it! If you know, please PLEASE comment down because I want to give them credits! Thank you very much!
> 
> TW: slight gore (very slight but just in case)

Yamaguchi stood silently on the edge of the cliff. 37 dead. 5 left.

He's got no allies since the first day. So far he has only killed one person, and even that was by accident. It was Yachi he killed, as she tried to shield Kiyoko. Yamaguchi was deeply wounded by this - he has always considered Yachi as his friend and now he had killed her.

But where is Tsukishima? Since day one he has been nowhere to seen. Is he dead yet? Is he okay? Has he found an ally? The unanswered question haunted Yamaguchi. No matter where he went, he could never find his closest friend.

Yamaguchi had no intention to kill. But after his first kill, he swore to himself he would win.

Even if that means Tsukishima has to die.

It was evening, and Yamaguchi felt cold. The wind blew madly. The waves hit the rocks down there below the cliff, making sounds that was supposed to be relaxing, but for Yamaguchi, it made him feel anxious.

"Yamaguchi, is that you?" someone called. Yamaguchi pulled out his knife and looked around.

"Tsukki?"

"Thank God, Yamaguchi, I've been looking for you for days!" Tsukishima ran up to him.

"Me too! Where were you?" Yamaguchi squeezed Tsukishima tightly.

"I was alone, Yams, all alone!" Tsukishima replied, tears streamed down his cheeks.

"Well, you're not anymore, Tsukki," Yamaguchi said. "You're going to be with your dear friends soon."

"Huh?"

Without hesitation, Yamaguchi stabbed Tsukishima on his back.

"Yama-" he spat blood.

"Sorry, Tsukki...," Yamaguchi cried. Now he was crying real tears and he could almost feel regret for stabbing his best friend. "I'm sorry.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Send me prompts and I'll write something based on it :) thanks


	15. In Love (Part 2)

For a realist like Tsukishima, falling in love is something unrealistic. Something illogical and alien.

For a smart boy like him, he knows that he is supposed to focus on things that matter to him. Not love. Never love.

Yet, love comes like a thief in the night. It is unpredictable. Then again, love doesn't come in whole. It appears little by little, and before you could even realize it you're consumed.

He never wants to admit his feelings. He believes that it is just another teenage phase that will be gone soon. But no. Instead of going away, the feelings develop and grow like a tree.

He doesn't like lying to himself. So he slowly accepts his own feelings. He loves him, that's all. He loves every single inch of him and every single details of his personality.

He adores his eyes, his freckles, his skin, his laugh, his everything. Hell, he loves the way he calls him with his cute nickname, or the way he apologizes nearly every time, etcetera.

Tsukishima wants to run his hand along his hair. Is it soft against his fingers? He will never know. He wants to lift his chin and kiss him. What does his lips taste like? He will never know.

Falling in love is like an endless storm. It is scary, yet amazing at the same time. Thunder clashes and the wind blows like it never blows before; the thought makes Tsukishima smile. Falling in love indeed is like a storm. Terrifying. Beautiful. So sudden.

In the other hand, falling in love isn't like a storm. And there's only one reason behind it: love is unexplainable.

As a science nerd like Tsukishima, he would never forgive himself for not being able to explain such an essential thing that is love.

He loves Yamaguchi very much, and he wishes he could tell him that. But who can say what Yamaguchi feels towards him? Does he love him back, the same way Tsukishima loves him?

He stares at Yamaguchi who seems to be daydreaming. He is quiet—a sign of something wrong—and his eyes are blank.

"Oi, Yamaguchi," Tsukishima places his hand on Yamaguchi's shoulder. He could almost feel the hit rise up from his neck to his face. He wants to brush his shoulder down to his back, then pull him to his chest. He quickly shoos the thought away. "Is your mind out of the blue?"

"Y-yes, sorry." Ah, there he goes again with the apology.

Tsukishima smiles. He wants to lean down and kiss him, still with the smile against the kiss, he truly wants to, but now isn't the right moment.

He is just another victim of love after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YO YO DON'T FORGET TO SEND ME PROMPTS


	16. Get back here and love me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A prompt by the very lovely shsltrash! Thank you very much!!!
> 
> Anyway I'm so sorry that I don't update as much. I have a headache these days. Maybe because of stress. And I will end this fanfiction on chapter 20!

Yet another fight again.

Yamaguchi wasn't in a very good mood, so was Tsukishima. Every time Yamaguchi said something, Tsukishima would reply bitterly and sarcastically. Yamaguchi isn't the type of person who is quick to anger, but this time he couldn't hold it back anymore.

Then there was it, a big fight in the middle of the volleyball court. Nobody was there, so they could scream at each other freely.

"Yamaguchi!" Tsukishima shouted and yanked his collar, and smacked him to the floor. "Damn it, Yamaguchi, what wrong did I do to deserve you?"

Yamaguchi didn't stand up.

"Pathetic," Tsukishima said, and grabbed his bag.

Just as he walked to the door, he saw Yamaguchi's shoulders shaking.

He didn't bother until he was nearly halfway home, but his heart didn't seem to be able to take it. Yamaguchi was still his boyfriend, after all. And he knew he loves him, no matter how big the fight is.

He went back, hoping that Yamaguchi was still there.

"Yamaguchi!" He was sitting in the corner of the room, trying to stop his nose from bleeding.

"What do you want, Tsukishima?"

"I...," he stopped. He didn't know what to say.

Yamaguchi cleaned his blood and grinned—to Tsukishima's biggest surprise. He loosely wrapped his arms around Tsukishima's neck and pulled him close. "Get back here and love me, Tsukki!"


	17. Boats and Birds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: major feels.  
> Trigger warning: suicide

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!!! I'm so sorry for less updates, my headaches and stress these days are so overwhelming aaaa :( 
> 
> Anyway! Send me prompts before the chapter reaches 20 guys!!

_If you'll be my star_  
_I'll be your sky_  
_You can hide underneath me_  
_And come out at night_

Sometimes Yamaguchi wished he wasn't so pathetic. Sometimes he wished he wasn't so weak. Who is he to hide under Tsukishima's wings every time?

 _When I turn jet black_  
_And you show off your light_  
 _I live to let you shine_  
 _I live to let you shine_

For Tsukishima, Yamaguchi isn't pathetic. He isn't weak. He is his candle. He is always there to give him strength and support and love, and Tsukishima will forever be grateful of it. He swore to himself to keep living for the sake of Yamaguchi.

 _But you can skyrocket away, from me_  
_And never come back_  
 _If you find another galaxy_  
 _Far, from here, with more room to fly_

Tsukishima is never ready to let Yamaguchi go. He regrets everything. Why isn't he there for Yamaguchi when he needs him the most? Why is he always bitter to him? Why didn't he tell him that he wasn't not weak?

_Just leave me your stardust  
To remember you by._

Tsukishima would never forget him. He would never forget how beautiful his freckles look like under the moonlight that night.

 _If you'll be my boat,_  
_I'll be your sea_  
 _Depth of pure blue just to probe curiosity_  
 _Ebbing and flowing, and pushed by the breeze_

Yamaguchi has always wanted to be Tsukishima's everything. He loved him, deeply. But instead he was the boat, and Tsukishima was his sea.

_I live to make you free  
I live to make you free_

Tsukishima wants him to be free. Free from all of his demons, his mind and thoughts. He wishes he could be the one to set him free.

 _But you can set sail to the west if you want to_  
_And pass the horizon, till' I can't even see you_  
 _Far from here,_  
 _Where the beaches are wide_  
 _Just leave me your wake to remember you by_

Tsukishima regrets for that one time he refused going to the sea with his dear Yamaguchi. He doesn't want to let him go just yet. But he knows, oh how he knows, that Yamaguchi is far away in the sea right now.

 _If you'll be my star_  
_I'll be your sky_  
 _You can hide underneath me_  
 _And come out at night_

Yamaguchi is Tsukishima's stars. He has always been. He is the one who lights up Tsukishima's world, the one who completes him, and the only one who he thinks is beautiful.

 _When I turn jet black_  
And you show off your light  
I live to let you shine  
I live to let you shine

Now that the stars are gone, who would light up Tsukishima, the jet black sky?

_But you can skyrocket away from me  
And never come back if you find another galaxy_

Yamaguchi decided to fly away to another galaxy, far away from Tsukishima, the day he took his own life.

_Far from here with more room to fly  
Just leave me your stardust to remember you by_

Tsukishima smiled as the memories flashed back. Yamaguchi's smile, laugh, eyes, voice, freckles, every single thing about him. "You're not pathetic, you know that," he whispered to the picture of Yamaguchi and him. "Your bullies are. You're not." He started to cry. "I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I'm supposed to be the sky that protects my stars." He started to sob uncontrollably. "And you're supposed to be the stars that complete me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Boats and Birds by Gregory and the Hawk 
> 
> Dude I'm so sorry I also cry ok


	18. Things I Tell You When You Are Asleep

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *cue sigh here* I'll try to update as much as I could! I mean today is my first day in my new school so asgdjsk I'm so hectic. Not to mention my lack of motivation on writing. I mean, reading all these chapters make me cringe. Like...they're complete trash compared to other writings? I thought writing is the only thing I could do...yet they still suck lol.
> 
> Anyway, why does this turn out to be my whine?? Sorry!!

There are some nights Yamaguchi would stay overnight in Tsukishima's house. They share the same room and the same bed. Sometimes Yamaguchi would not bring his own clothes on purpose so he could wear Tsukishima's instead. He loves the soft fabric, the pattern, and top of all, Tsukishima's scent that was still on the outfit, no matter how many times it's been washed.

Yamaguchi always falls asleep earlier. Tsukishima always makes sure that Yamaguchi wouldn't face the wall, but instead facing him. He would look at Yamaguchi's calm sleeping face as if he's looking at something so precious and important to him. Which isn't wrong; Yamaguci is indeed very important to him.

Yamaguchi would often fake sleeping so he could listen to what says to him while he is 'sleeping'.

"I still remember, Yamaguchi, when we first met, you insisted me to call you Tadashi," Tsukishima chuckles. "I think Yamaguchi suits you more. But I couldn't think of a nickname to call you. What, Yama? Yams? Ah yeah, Yams is fine. But it wouldn't be funny to say 'Shut up, Yams'. It's...weird.

"So, well. I think Yamaguchi suits you the most. I like saying your name you know? Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi, Yamaguchi...saying it leaves a taste on my mouth I couldn't explain. Every time I feel down, I would repeat it in my head. I would recall your face, every single inch of it. How beautiful.

"I would never dare to say this out loud, hell, not in front of you, but I love you. Huh, you wouldn't expect a guy like me would love, right? I can't help it, Yamaguchi. God, I wish you knew this. How I wish you knew this earlier. I'm sorry I'm such a coward, but when it comes to love I'm completely clueless.

"Ah. Whatever. I'm sure you'll know eventually. But I'm scared, you see. What would your reaction be? Would you stop being my friend?" A sigh.

"Never mind. I am just babbling right now. You're not awake, are you? One more thing. Your birthday is getting nearer. What do you want as a gift? A new CD? Oh, right! French fries! You're always a sucker for french fries, Yamaguchi, I don't get it, really. 

"That's all. Good night, Yamaguchi," he leans down to peck Yamaguchi on the lips, very softly and careful not to wake him up.

Tsukishima lies down and falls asleep quickly. Yamaguchi smiles. "I love you too, Tsukki..."


	19. First and Last

The first time they were just children.

It was just after they were done practicing volleyball. They were sitting on the bench outside their school. The whole place were deserted. Only the two of them alone.

"Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said.

"Yes?"

"Have you heard that Yuri-chan and Kenji-san kissed?"

"Whoa, really? Then what happened? Did the teachers know?"

"I don't know exactly. But the whole grade has known about it, though."

"I see..." Yamaguchi muttered.

Then silence. An awkward silence.

"Tsukki?"

"What?"

"Can we..."

"Hell, no!" Tsukishima leaped back in surprise.

"Sorry..."

"I'm...I'm going back," Tsukishima grabbed his backpack and walked off. He looked back to see Yamaguchi looking down, fingers tangled together.

He sighed. "Fine,"

"Huh?"

He leaned down and gave him a small kiss on the cheek.

The second time it was an accident.

Tsukishima was comforting Yamaguchi when he was crying. The bullies had done it again. Tsukishima sent them to the infirmary.

"I'm sorry I got you into this," Yamaguchi sobbed.

"It's fine."

Tsukishima had his arm around Yamaguchi. He softly rubbed his shoulder, making Yamaguchi feel somewhat comforted and calm.

"Ts—" Yamaguchi tilted his head to face Tsukishima, but he was too close and they ended up kissing.

Both of them couldn't say a word. Let alone a word, they couldn't even make a slightest noise.

"What was that for?" Tsukishima's face was redder than ever.

"S-sorry! It was an accident."

"It's okay," Tsukishima cleared his throat. "Can we do it again?"

The third time it was on purpose.

Tsukishima pinned him against a wall. Yamaguchi was shaking. His legs were trembling, and his breath was unsteady.

"Tsukki? What is it?"

"Shut up, Yamaguchi." And he kissed him. Hard.

If Tsukishima didn't hold his hands against the wall, Yamaguchi would have fallen down. He was shocked, and confused.

Tsukishima pulled back and lifted his chin with his finger. "Isn't that effective enough to shut you up?"

The fifth. The sixth. The seventh. Eight. Ninth. Tenth. And so on.

He held him close, eyes closed, pressing their lips together. Fingers laced, soft breaths on each others' faces.

The last time it was after they said 'I do.'


	20. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (This chapter will be narrated)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's end this with something short and fluffy! Anyway, I want to say a sincere thank you to everyone who has been sticking up with me all along. Thanks for all the reads, kudos and kind words - it means so much to me and it makes sooo happy!

They're always together. I don't understand why either, but they're always side by side, sometimes holding hands, just like an old couple.

Well, I couldn't say much about the two boys. Tsukishima is the quiet one with a sarcastic and bitter personality. Although by heart, I know he's indeed not a bad person. Yamaguchi is the bubbly one, one who is caring and humble. The kind of person you don't see much in this world.

Their personalities seem to be against each other's, I see that. But their minds seem to be tangled together. They understand each other very well, they know exactly when the other's upset or happy or outraged.

Childhood friends, they are. Ah, how lovely. From friends to secret lovers. Nobody knows this, but I do know, that sometimes after practice they would do something else on purpose so they could be the two last ones in the room, without anybody else.

They would just sit side by side; one's head on the other's shoulder. Tsukishima would play with Yamaguchi's fingers. He loves that. His long fingers. Occasionally he would bring his fingers to his lips.

Yamaguchi blushes a lot. I mean it. A lot. Tsukishima likes to kiss him from the top of the bridge of his nose down to his mouth. Just a kiss. No tongue. They would stay like that for half an hour, just talking and laughing and cuddling.

They inhale each other, feeling the touch of each other's skin. Gentle love. How beautiful. Truly reminds me of the pedantic sunshine in the east.

How would their future be, I sometimes thought. But I can assure you, everything goes in its own path smoothly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again - thank you for everything! If you want to keep in touch with me, you can always hit me up on my Tumblr (tutti-furuta) or Twitter (icryoverships)


End file.
